How the mischief began
by ritsu01
Summary: Ok so the story might not suit the story but if you are a Rikkaidai fan you probably might understand...anyways this is how Marui and Niou met...


Yo! I am back with a new story! Ok so the point is this is when Niou and Marui were 1st years bla bla bla anyways let's say Niou DIDN'T have his rat tail yet and Marui ate SUGARFREE bubblegum and has no idea what an apple flavored bubblegum tastes like ok?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own P.O.T _but _I DO own this story…

Niou Masaharu 1st year student went to his favorite spot near the lake to relax after being sent to the principal's office _again _for beating up a random classmate but when he got there he saw a redhead. How dare that redhead steal his spot!

He went to the redhead and tapped his shoulders _lightly _

"Yo! Your in _my _spot so move or get lost or whatever will ya?!", Niou said

The redhead looked at him annoyed

"Why should I? Does it have your name on it?"

"Well no, but still get out!"

"Tche, NO!"

"Why you…!-"

"Hey, your that…Niou Masaharu right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Nothing, your just that kid who keeps beating up our classmates, I'm Marui Bunta, nice to meet you…I guess…"

"Ah, you're the one our classmates call "the sweet redhead" or "the tensai/genius" or whatever"

"Yup! That's me alright! And your "the trickster/prankster" right?"

Niou nodded, "Can you GET OUT OF MY SPOT NOW?!"

"I DON'T WANT TO AND YOU SOOOO CAN'T MAKE ME! HA!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY CALL YOU SWEET! AND TO ME YOUR HAIR IS PINK NOT RED!"

"IT'S RED!"

"PINK!"

"RED!"

"PINK"

"RED"

"PINK!"

"SAYS THE GUY WHO HAS OLD MAN HAIR!"

"MY HAIR IS NOT LIKE AN OLD MAN'S!"

"OH YEAH?! THEN WHY IS IT WHITE LIKE AN OLD MAN'S!"

"IT JUST IS!"

"You know you should totally grow it and tie it into a ponytail…"

Niou puts a hand in his chin, "Hmmm, I'll think about it…"

"Whatever"

"Tche, ya know you really act like girl! Especially when it's their "time of the month"

"NO I DON'T!"

"YES YOU DO! OMG! DON'T TELL ME YOU HAVE MONTHLYS!"

"I DON'T GET MONTHLYS YOU RETARD!"

"I AM NOT A RETARD YOU GIRLY FREAK!"

"I'M NOT A GIRL!"

"THEN WHY DO YOU HAVE MONTHLYS AND SCREAM LIKE ONE HUH?!"

"I DON'T GET MONTHLIES! AND YOU SCREAM LIKE ONE TOO!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"OH YES YOU DO!"

"WHATEVER!"

"HMPH!", Marui said while putting a SUGARFREE bubblegum in his mouth

"Why are you eating a SUGARFREE bubblegum?!"

"Because I don't wanna risk getting fat"

"Only girls think about their weight, and join a sport or something! Like I don't know maybe tennis?"

"Eh why not? Maybe I'll play doubles or something…", Marui said as he continues chewing the SUGARFREE gum

"Here why don't you try this", Niou said getting an stick of bubblegum from his pocket

"Huh?…Apple flavored bubblegum…?", then he looks at Niou and then at the gum, "Ok why not?", he said while shrugging

He gets the SUGARFREE bubblegum out of his mouth and puts the apple flavored one in his mouth and chews…

"Well?", Niou asks impatiently.

"OMG! IT IS SO DELICIOUS AND SWEET AND STUFF!!", Marui said jumping up and down because of the sugar rush

"Uh huh, yeah, here you can keep this I'm starting to get sick of bubblegum anyway…", Niou said while giving Marui a pack of apple flavored bubblegum.

"REALLY?! THANKS NIOU YOU'RE THE BEST!"

"Yes, I know, I know, it's good to be the best"

"HA! THAT WAS JUST SHOWING MY APPRECIATION! I'M OBVIOUSLY THE BEST!"

"NUH UH! I AM!"

"I AM!"

"I AM!"

"NO I AM!"

"OH YEAH!?"

"YEAH!"

"YOU WANNABE TENSAI/GENIUS!"

gasp "TAKE THAT BACK!"

"NEVER! YOU WANNABE GENIUS!"

"OH YEAH! YOU WANNABE TRICKSTER!"

"I AM THE _ORIGINAL _TRICKSTER! UNLIKE YOU!"

"AAAAHHHH! SHUT THE HELL UP!!"

"NO! YOU SHUT UP!"

"Y-YOU RETARD!"

"THAT'S IT!", Niou said as he attacks Marui.

"GAAAH! DON'T TOUCH ME YOU MORON!"

"YOU ARE SO DEAD YOU GIRLY FREAK RETARD!"

"I'M A MAN! MAYBE YOU'RE THE GIRL STUPID!"

So it ended up that the two were fighting and killing each other…

After a few minutes

"_Pant, pant, pant,_You got lucky this time but next time you are so dead!", Marui said

Unsuspectingly Niou laughed and laughed

"What's so funny?", Marui asked annoyed.

"Ya know, that was the most fun fight I've ever had!"

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Coz, the other fights I've had were very boring! It's either they run off and scream or I just punch them in the guts once and they pass out", he said and continues laughing like a lunatic

"So does that mean we're friends?"

"Yes"

"Best friends?"

"Maybe, yes"

So the two seat down side by side watching the sun set…so let's leave them alone and zoom out shall we?

_Zooming out _

_Zooming out-_

"But I still think you have pink hair!"

_Zoom in! _

_Zoom in!_

"What did you say?!", Marui asked a lil' pissed.

"I said you still have pink hair!"

"No I don't!

"YES, YOU DO!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO"

"YES"

"THAT'S IT! AAAHHH!", Marui said as he _tries _to murder Niou

"WTF! GAAAH!"

Ok, NOW let's leave them alone, watching the sun set AND killing each other!

OWARI!

Well…? What do you think? Oh and please leave reviews that don't stink and I DO NOT WANT TO MAKE A SEQUEL OR CHAPTER OR WHATEVER OK?! P.S all that "I DO NOT WANT TO…etc, etc" just in case you wanted me to make those things and it will _probably _be a long time before I make a new story or whatever, not that you will care anyways!

Me: "AAAAHHHH! I HATE LIFE SOOO MUCH!! I AM SOOOOO BORED RIGHT NOW!!"

Stupid little brother:" Sorry for the craziness but princeoftennisaddict is bored right now and it's just like that, that when we get bored we get crazy so you should slowly back away…"

Me: "SHUT UP OCHIBI!"

Stupid little brother: "DON'T CALL ME THAT! THAT'S ECHIZEN WHATHISFACE NAME IS!"

Me: "OH! YOU DIDN'T JUST DISS RYOMA, OCHIBI!"

Stupid little brother: "SHUT UP!!"

Marui: "Please leave reviews so we can buy medicine for these two siblings. Thank you"

Niou: "Yup"

Both siblings: "DO YOU WANT TO DIE EARLY?!"


End file.
